The Story Behind a Caramel Latte
by behind-those-crimson-eyes
Summary: Love can be found in the most unexpected places. But no one promised that it was going to be a smooth ride! Rated T, Natsume X Mikan with additional characters! Please R&R :
1. The Coffee Shop

**So it's been a really long time. I know. I'm so sorry guys….School is so busy…. It's the legit answer. LOL ANYWAYS!**

**I hope you will enjoy this story I wrote (:**

**P.S: ANY GOOD KDRAMAS TO WATCH? Other than BOF, You're beautiful, My Lovely Kim Sam Soon, My Girl, Secret Garden, City Hunter, Scent of a Woman (Cheesy name but it's SO GOOD.), personal taste/preference, Marry Me?**

"Two caramel latte please with no whip cream!"

"Haaai! Coming right up!"

Turning around at the girl with the blue hair, a brunette yelled,

"ANNA! TWO CARAMEL LATTE WITH NO WHIP CREAM!"

"OKAY!"

Nonoko responded without looking up from her recipes at hand.

"I can help the next person!"

The brunette turned around again and put on her usual cheerful smile.

The day went on. People came in and went away. They bought lattes and coffees and cookies or just water. But it was very busy. By the end of the day, the brunette was extremely worn out and tired.

"Good work today everyone! Thanks Mikan! You must be so tired. There were a lot of customers today!"

Nonoko went around and patted the brunette on the shoulder.

"Oh it was no problem! Hotaru! Are you ready to leave?"

Mikan put back her apron in her locker and sighed. Grabbing her bag off the bench she was just about to leave the room when a group of girls blocked her way.

"What's up guys?"

Mikan asked hesitantly.

"You know…there's that boy that always sits in the corner of the coffee shop?"

"The one with the golden hair!"

"The one that's always reading books about veterinary or animal stuff?"

"The one that always asks for frappacinos? Vanilla ones?"

Mikan took a step back.

"…Yeah? What about him?"

Scratching the back of her head, she looked at the empty water bottle on the table beside the door.

"We think…he likes you!"

Mikan's gaze snapped back at her friends.

"What? What makes you think THAT? We haven't even talked you know…I mean…I want to…but …I…"

"YOU LIKE HIM! WE KNEW IT. NO. I KNEW IT."

A lively, energetic pink haired girl slapped Mikan on the back and started giggling.

"Hey Anna! That's..that's not true! What are you saying? Geez..haha…"

Another girl clasped her hands together and sang dreamily.

"Caan, you feeeeeeel the loooooooooove toniiiiiiiiight?"

Mikan slapped the girl's hands down and blushed.

"SHUT UP SUMIRE. You're so loud."

"Mikan. If you are done being an idiot and giving away the fact that you are totally smitten with that guy, I'd like to leave. My car has been warming up for over 30 seconds. It is unacceptable. It is damaging to my engine. Now get your ass moving."

A raven haired, stoic girl broke the laughter and giggles.

"Yes Hotaru! I'm coming!"

Glad that her friend distracted everyone and gave her a chance to escape, Mikan hurriedly ran out the door. Letting out a breath until she finally buckled up her seat belt.

"I'm so tired! Today was so busy!"

"You like him don't you?"

Ignoring her best friend's statement, Hotaru got right to the point.

"EHH? Well…yeah..I guess I think he's really good looking…I mean…"

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Mikan shot her friend a look.

"It's hard…the only way for me to talk to him is serving him his frappacino."

Not responding, Hotaru flicked on the left turning signal light. The two friends didn't say very much on the way back to Hotaru's house. Yet when they did arrive, they were greeted very warmly by Mikan's little brother, Youchi.

"MIKAN-NEE CHAN! How was work today?"

Giving him a big smile, she lifted her 6 year old brother into her arms and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"We were really busy today! But I had fun! How was your day?"

"Pfft, of course she had fun."

Tossing her bag on the couch, Hotaru snickered and walked up the stairs.

"Mikan-nee chan, I made a bridge out of lego today!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah! And it didn't fall when the dog walked across it!"

"Wow you're really good!"

Hotaru listened as these two idiotic siblings rambled on and on about lego bridges and dogs as she felt a little pang in her chest. Mikan and Youchi's parents died in a fire while they were away on vacation in the countryside, leaving Mikan and Youchi orphans. The fire was rumored to be set by someone, and that it wasn't a fire struck by lightening. Mikan often swore to herself she will kill whoever set that fire once she finds him/her.

Meanwhile, Mikan stepped out of the shower and put on her pajamas, proceeding then to flop on her bed. She sighed, again.

"It's that obvious huh…"

She raised her hands and looked at the light from the chandelier in her room and then turned onto her right side.

"But I can never really talk to him…"

Unlocking her blackberry, she looked at the picture Sumire sent her. It was the side profile of that boy, sipping his frapaccino and reading the book.

"I don't even know his name…"

Putting her cellphone away, she closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

"HEY. WAKE UP. WORK STARTS IN 5 MINUTES MIKAN."

"Hnnnn? But it's Christmas break…let me sleep more…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BUSY WE GET AT CHRISTMAS? NO YOU DON'T. NOW GET YOUR ASS OFF YOUR BED AND LET'S GO!"

"What time is it?"

"7:55AM?"

"Oh..that's okay…WAIT WHAT? 7:55? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Practically flying off her bed, she dashed into her bathroom and rushed like crazy to get ready. But in the end, they were late for work by 3 minutes.

Out of breath, she paused for a minute at her usual cashier place for a moment.

"Um…can I order Miss?"

"Yes…just…a…minute…"

When Mikan looked up, her breath froze in her lungs and her eyes stared unblinking.

It was that boy. The animal reading frappacino drinking blonde haired boy.

"Yees..Y…es…w…what..would…y…you like?"

The boy smiled at her, and before he could ask for his Vanilla frappacino, another figure stepped out from behind.

"What. You can't talk properly?"

Mikan looked past the blonde haired boy's shoulders, and were greeted by a pair of deep crimson eyes.

"Shouldn't you fix your stutter before working as a cashier? Stupid."

Mikan's stare turned into a frown. Whoever this jerk was, she sure don't like him now.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir. But if you'll excuse me, I'll be serving this customer for now. Wait your turn, and then you can talk to me."

Turning back to the blonde haired boy, she smiled brightly.

"What would you like today?"

The animal boy smiled at her, little did he know Mikan's heart was going to leap out at him any moment now.

"A medium vanilla frappacino please."

"Okay! With whipped cream or no?"

"No thanks."

"The total comes to $3.75!"

Giving a thanks and a smile as she received his money, Mikan directed him over to the pick-up counter. Still smiling, she thought that this day was going to be amazing. She talked to him! Her first customer of the day! Smiling again at the next customer, she was just about to ask. But then her smile turned upside down.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

The crimson eyed boy ran a hand through his hair and smirked. Something about that smirk pissed Mikan off a LOT.

"I don't know. What do I want?"

Through gritted teeth, Mikan showed him the menu above her head.

"Ahhh…I'll get a caramel latte."

"Give me 4 bucks."

Tossing her some coins, he smirked again and suddenly leaned so close. Mikan caught a whiff of his delicious smelling cologne.

"Keep the change, strawberries."

Giving him a dirty look, she pondered why he called her strawberries.

….

And this. Is when she realized.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT!"

"I didn't want to look, you didn't bother fixing your skirt. STRAWBERRIES."

Huffing and stomping her feet, Mikan ran a hand over her bright red face. By now, every customer were laughing and giggling.

Oh boy. This is going to be one long day.

**Mwehehehe :3 **

**How was that? Reviews please? DON'T FORGET! I NEED KDRAMAS! Romance comedy preferred. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**THANKS 3**


	2. Let's go Shopping!

**Thanks so much for your comments guys! They keep me motivated and even makes my day~ Hehe. Rough day at school, report cards came out...=.=**

**Anyways! Keep those kdrama suggestions coming! :3 **

**Thanks for reading~ Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

Finally, there was a mini break for the busy workers just after lunch. Not a lot of customers come to the coffee shop after lunch, since they have all returned to their work. But the two boys from this morning were still there.

Sighing, Mikan peered at the blonde boy casually sipping his drink and reading the book that never seems to leave his hand. She sighed again. How could someone ever be that good looking? Then she averted her gaze and looked at his dozing friend. The afternoon sun lazily casted a soft, warm gold over both of them. Maybe it's just Mikan, but they stood out to her the most in this entire shop. Feeling the sun hitting her back, Mikan was beginning to feel sleepy as well, and slowly, she began nodding toward her own little nap.

"Um...Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt you."

Mikan's head snapped back as she mentally kicked herself for not realizing the presence of a customer. Straightening out her crumbled apron, she smiled at the customer.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been napping during work! My apologies, what can I get you?"

Just before she finished her sentence, she realized who she was talking to. The Vanilla frappacino drinker.

He smiled at her and looked at the board, but Mikan knew what he was going to ask for.

"Another Vanilla frappacino sir?"

Smiling and handing him a readied cup, Mikan looked at him again through her lashes.

"Oh! Thanks so much! I guess I come here so often that you must rememeber what I always order!"

Letting out a chuckle, the boy took the drink and paid. He continued on.

"So how long have you been working here?"

"Hmmm about 3 months I guess."

"Oh...Isn't it hard though to keep up with school and work?"

"To be honest, a bit. I suck at Math, and is so close to failing that I might need a tutor now."

The two laughed again at Mikan's honest revelation. Pausing for a moment, the boy tilted his head to one side.

"If you really need a tutor...I could actually tutor you!"

Mikan felt her eyes lit up and energy being refilled into her as she clasped her hands together and grinned widely.

"That' would be great!"

"I'll be glad to help! What school are you at?"

"I'm currently at Tokyo High..but after Christmas break, I'll be transferring..."

"To where?"

"Alice Academy."

"That's where I'm at!"

"No way! I'm Mikan Sakura! And you?"

"Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you!"

This must have been the best day of Mikan's life. She couldn't believe that this was happening. What she felt like was the love of her life is going to be at the school she will be transferring to! And lucky for her, he seems like a nice and sweet guy, so Mikan instantly didn't worry about not being able to find her way through a new campus.

Watching Ruka return to his seat and picking up the book once again, Mikan sighed. This time it was the happy-dreamy sigh. Then she felt a slap on her back.

"Ow!"

"We TOTALLY saw that Mikan. Your eyes were practically HEARTS and you sparkled. Didn't she?"

Anna looked around and asked.

"Oh god. She was like a unicorn."

"THE SPARKLY KIND!"

Her friends laughed good-naturedly as Mikan blushed and tried to shush her friends. The crimson eyed boy saw this, and did nothing but a smirk.

"Ruka. That chick is head over heels in love with you."

"Which one?"

"The one you just talked to."

"Really? I don't think so. Don't mistake kindness for flirting Natsume."

The crimson eyed boy, named Natsume, scoffed again and returned to the manga to its original position, which was indeed on his face.

Mikan gathered Hotaru and other workers around her.

"So, I'll be transferring with Hotaru to Alice Academy after Christmas Break as you all know. AND! I just found out, that he will be going to that school as well! I even got his name! Ruka! OH AND THE BEST PART! He's going to tutor me in maaaaaath!"

She finished in a sing song voice and squealed. Nonoko started laughing as Anna stood there and shook her head. In that instant, the coffee shop seemed warmer and happier than anywhere among the heavy snow falling outside.

"Man I'm pooped! Thank god it's Friday. We don't have to work tomorrow."

Mikan flopped on her bed as usual as she watched Hotaru reading a science magazine on her bean bag.

"I know. I could really use a break."

"What do you say, we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!"

Mikan reached for her phone and dialed Anna and Nonoko, the four girls agreed to meet tomorrow morning just outside their coffee shop.

"Mikan! Guess what!"

Mikan's curiousity rose as she heard the excitement in Nonoko's voice.

"It turns out, that my boyfriend, who is studying zoology in the Institute of Biology knows Ruka! And they are great friends! And since we are all going shopping tomorrow, I can ask him to invite Ruka along if you want! But to make it less awkward, Ruka will have to bring a friend of his choice."

By now, Mikan was bubbling with excitement and screaming into a pillow. Hotaru sighed and shook her head.

"YES. NONOKO. DO YOU KNOW HOW AMAZING YOU ARE? I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND."

"...uh..."

"Well. You know what I mean. I don't LOVE him but I now respect him."

The two girls both laughed. When they hung up, everyone looked forward to what tomorrow will bring.

"It's almost 10 Hotaru! Wake up! It's time to go! Common!"

Hotaru gave a lazy grunt and flipped to the other side. Mikan sighed and ran to the other side of the bed and attempted again.

"I'm serious. We have to get going! GET UP!"

"Okay, okay. My goodness, for once you are waking me up. That's amazing," She rubbed her eyes and looked at Mikan, and grinned mischievously, "You sure are dressed up quite pretty today." Mikan blushed again and ignored her friend. Her long auburn hair that's usually up in a messy bun on her head is now loosened so that it flowed to her lower back. She wore a white fuzzy head band and a red dress with a white poncho and a pair of ankle length black boots. Mikan even took sometime to do her makeup, which she usually doesn't leave time to do.

The whole way to the shop, Hotaru was telling Mikan to stop speeding and slow down. But of course, the stubborn and eager Mikan ignored her best friend's rants. Finally, the sighte of the coffee shop came into view, and the first person she saw was Ruka. He stood out so much.

"Mikan!"

As soon as the group of friends heard the car lock beep, they waved and ran over. Mikan smiled at all of them. Everyone was here, Anna, Nonoko, Koko (Nonoko's boyfriend) and of course, Ruka. He waved at Mikan.

"I don't know if you guys had a chance to meet yet. But I'd like to introduce my friend here."

Mikan's grin was frozen and wiped off as soon as she saw the new member.

"UNDERWEAR PEEKER!"

"STRAWBERRY PRINTS?"

Taking a couple steps back, Ruka looked at both of them.

"SO...I take it that you both have met before?"

Mikan drew her hand back from pointing at Natsume and facepalmed. She turned to Nonoko and whispered harshly.

"Why HIM? Out of ALL the friends he could've brought?"

Shrugging, Nonoko smiled uneasily. Natsume smirked and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"You look cute today though Strawberries. I wonder who you dressed up for. Maybe you even bothered to wear something less childish as strawberry prints?" Smirking again at Mikan's red face reaction, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the street with Koko.

"YOU SON OF A MONKEY'S BUTT GET BACK HERE!"

They all laughed at Mikan's attempt to chase a smirking Natsume down the frosty streets of Tokyo.

**I wrote this out of sudden inspiration from doing my Math homework. Did you guys know? That MATH = Mental Abuse To Humans? Hehe~**

**What do you think? Leave your reviews and click on the button below! Thanks for all your support guys! I appreciate it a LOT!**


	3. 7 Since

**HAS ANYONE SEEN GOONG? LIKE. THE BEST KDRAMA EVER! **

**Sorry I had a fangirl moment there ~ But oh my. The chemistry…**

**BEFORE I DREAM OFF INTO LALA LAND**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (:**

Just as fast as the snow covered the streets of Tokyo, the gang covered every store down Central Street. Each of them were holding at least 8 shopping bags. Anna and Sumire had 19. Lucky for Sumire, she was able to dump all of them on to Koko, who is now barely keeping up with the walking pace.

"Hey, Sumire my dear, can you possibly maybe just help me with 3 bags? Please? I love you!"

"Nope. Not a chance. Not till my nails are dry."

Blowing and beaming at her newly done nails, Sumire walked down the streets with her usual pride in her stride (HEY THAT RHYMED!) Mikan laughed.

"Sorry Koko," She answered before Koko could plead her, "I have 10 bags to carry myself!"

Ruka then spoke up, "It's getting late everyone, should we go out for dinner? It's the night before Christmas Eve, we should party it up!"

"There's still a couple of places I want to go visit!"

Mikan pouted slightly and looked down the street longingly. Ruka put on his best sorry face.

"Sorry Mikan…I'm getting really hungry! Maybe Natsume can go accompany you. You know. That guy never eats. Look at him, he's such a stick."

Natsume growled and shot Ruka a look, everyone giggled at the two completely opposite best friends.

"Why do I have to go with that whiny strawberry underwear wearing girl?"

"Let's not bring that up shall we?"

Giving Natsume her best death glare, Mikan huffed and turned away.

"I'll just go visit them by myself then!"

"Aight, aight, I'll go with you. I'll go with you."

Natsume finally gave up after Ruka. He took some bags from Mikan's hands and proceeded onwards. Mentally kicking himself for this decision Natsume groaned under his breath. There was no going back now.

Mikan, who is happy that she gets to finish her shopping trip today, let a wide smile escape her pouting lips. She skipped happily up along side Natsume.

"Say…Thanks Natsume~"

"Hn. This sucks."

"You didn't have to do it…"

Ignoring her, Natsume kept striding forward. They finally arrived at the boutique Mikan wanted to visit. This shop had all the elegant things you could find; from bags to shoes, and from accessories to dresses. Mikan's objective here, is to find a dress suitable for the Christmas Ball that's coming up unbelievably fast.

"Neh Natsume. Help me out here! There's so many choices!"

"Why would I care and why would I do that for you? It's not like you're my girlfriend."

"Tch."

"Why. You wanna be?"

A sly wink sparked off Natsume's expression.

Mikan rolled her eyes and put back a black dress.

"You wish."

"In fact I don't. Who'd want to have such an unfeminine immature girl who wears strawberry underwear as their girlfriend? They must be insane."

"Why YOU! You're so mean to me."

Smirking, Natsume sat down on a couch and pulled out his manga. Mikan disappeared into the dressing room. The uninterested Natsume sure changed his uninterestedness to interested after he saw the girl that came out of the dressing room. Maybe it was just the dress, or maybe it was something else. But as soon as he raised his eyes, his heart began to beat like helicopter blades.

"So? How do I look?"

Speechless, Natsume could only clear his dry throat. The girl in front of him had long slender legs, only to be more defined with the light peach mini dress she had on her. Her skin was smooth, and her small figure urged him to suddenly hold her in his arms and never let him go. If Natsume hasn't grabbed the edge of the couch, he would've done that a long time ago.

"What's a girl like you doing in this mature looking dress? It doesn't even suit you."

Strangely, Mikan felt hurt. She wanted his acceptance for some weird reason. At the same time, Natsume mentally kicked himself. Again. _Why did I say that! You're such a coward Natsume._

The more dresses she tried on, the more impressed he became. What is this girl? Some nine-tailed fox? She wasn't overly extravagantly gorgeously stunning, and she wasn't extremely pretty, in fact, she looked very average at first. Buts after the second or third glances, she seems to become prettier and prettier. Her radiating happiness was highly attractive toward Natsume. But some part of him knew that he couldn't ever smile like that, and he hated her for that.

"What about this?"

"It's…okay."

"Okay."

Mikan couldn't explain this feeling of disappointment in her. It wasn't like she had any genuine feelings for him…right? But this part of her that she didn't know about kept wanting…needing Natsume's acceptance. It wanted him to accept her, and see her for who she is.

By the time they finished grabbing everything they wanted to grab, and buying everyone's present, it was well past 8. Mikan was starving, and Natsume could say the same for himself.

"Let's go grab something to eat at the café."

Natsume suggested, while Mikan just followed suit. They walked around before they decided mutually for a seat by the window of the café. Natsume asked for some cookies, while Mikan went for just a latte.

"Are you not hungry?"

Mikan looked up from her latte, licking the foam off her lips, and smiled.

"Nope! Not a bit! When we all go shopping like this, I can never get hungry."

Natsume scoffed and looked out the window.

"What date is it today?"

"Today?"

"Yes dimwit. Today."

"Didn't have to call me dimwit…but today is November 26th. Why?"

"It's been exactly 7 years since that happened…"

Mikan paused before taking another sip of her Caramel Latte. 7 years? 7 years ago on this day…

_Flashback_

_A tiny 8 year old girl sat on a grassy hill surrounded by fire. Was it the smoke that made her eyes tear up? Or was it the fact that she couldn't find her way back anymore._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Youchi? Where are you guys? Mommy…?" _

_There wasn't anything but the scary, dreadful crackling of the fire. The little girl wiped away at her eyes and attempted to get up. But her knees kept giving away beneath her. Then, a single thought dominated her mind._

_Am I going to die here like this?_

_She felt her arms giving away, as her back met the grass on the hill. _

_I don't want to die…_

"_Mikan? Mikan! Are you here?"_

_Is that someone calling my name?_

_A boy lept through the fire. There were no signs of wounds on him, and he extened a hand toward Mikan._

"_We have to get out of here! Common!"_

_How old is he…? He looks like he could be 9 or 10.._

_Mikan's saver lifted her up onto his back and started to head for the ring of fire. Strangely, even though they were possibly heading into their own deaths, Mikan felt safe. Just before the boy leap into the fire again, Mikan closed her eyes._

_I'll find you one day, my savior._

_End of Flashback_

"Uh…you're latte is tipping over."

Mikan flinched at the sudden warmth that began to spread on her knee as the cup finally tilted to the angle. Letting out a squeak, she quickly stood up and dabbed furiously at her new leggings with a tissue. Natsume scoffed again and stood up, stopping just beside Mikan.

Leaning over.

"You're cute."

And kissed her on the cheek.

**Sorry for the late update guys…it's still the same reason. I appreciate all of your support!**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. The rain didn't seem so cold anymore

**Sorry for the late updates guiisee….School's been a hassle. I'm so tired these days. My parents won't let me say "I'm tired" wgOWEIFJOWIEGJ**

**Anyways**

**Here's the next chappie xD**

**P.S I messed up the dates in my previous chapter…omg this just confused a lot of people including me. I'M SORRY GUYS. MY DEEPEST, MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES. The date in this chapter is Natsume's birthday..**

Time seem to freeze at that moment. Just for the couple of seconds. The dainty spoon Mikan held in her hand in mid air fell to the ground, shattering the silence with a clear, distinct shriek of metal meeting tile.

"What the hell did you do that for? HEY!"

By the time Mikan snapped back to reality, Natsume was already half way down the streets. Snowflakes settled gently onto his shoulders and his hair. Mikan watched as he hustled down the winter road and disappear around a corner.

_What was that just now?_

The shop seemed to have returned to its originally unchanged gentle business, and Mikan got up shakily and started to leave the shop. She couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling in her heart, this swaying, swaying, swaying…swaying from one prince to another, but swaying again back to where she thought her heart belonged. Where she THOUGHT it had belonged.

But as the days went on… she really wasn't sure anymore.

Just the little things she notices about him make her stop what she's doing and look and smile at him. But once he looks up, Mikan feels this jolt of shock in her heart and she snaps back to what feels like reality. A couple of minutes later, she'll find her mind on him again.

Maybe it was that mysterious presence or…attitude he gives off. You can never tell what he's thinking. Or, maybe it's just his looks, but that's pretty shallow. Something about him just seemed strangely, frighteningly familiar.

And it was what drew Mikan to Natsume.

That mysterious, invincible force that kept pulling her toward him no matter how hard she resisted.

Mikan walked out of the shower, towel-drying her hair and dragging her feet across the floor. It was another long day at work. The café gets busier and busier with the nearness of Christmas and New Years.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take.._

"Hello?"

Mikan pressed the call button and held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she hung up the towel on the hooks.

"Hey Strawberries."

Screw the towel. Mikan's expression lit up and she held the phone with both of her hands.

"Ye…I mean… wait. How did you get my number?"

"_That's not important. I need your help with something."_

"What's up?"

"_I need to pick out a gift for a girl. Her birthday is coming up in a couple of days. She's pretty special to me, so you better help me out good."_

Mikan felt something stretch, and then snap inside of her.

"Oh yeah? Who's this girl?"

"_It's none of your business. Just tell me whether you're up for it or not.."_

"Well if it's none of my business, don't call me at freaking 10 at night and tell me to pick up a present for some GIRL you picked up from the street. I'm tired. Go away."

_Call Disconnected 2:37 minutes. _

Letting out an angry sigh, Mikan tossed her phone onto the beanbag farthest away from her. The last thing she needs right now is Natusme—of all the people—asking her—of all the people—to pick out a present for his special girl.

"The world will be really over by the times people can really understand a guy."

Kicking off her slippers, she slipped into her warm bed with lots of thoughts buzzing in her head.

Until that is, the buzzing finally stopped and she slipped into a deep slumber.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_BEEEP_

_BEEP_

Mikan slammed her hand down on the snooze button and was just going to go back to sleep when the date on her clock caught her eye.

_November 27th_

If this was a school day, Mikan would've probably slept right through and end up late for her early morning math class. But this time, she leapt right out of her bed and scrambled for her bathroom, and jumped right in to the outfit she spent a lot of time on last night. A white cape jacket with a red shirt and black skirt, she also yanked out those white knee high leggings and slipped on her ankle boots. Adjusting her beanie, she took the bag sitting on the chair by the door and slipped quietly downstairs.

The morning air was fresh and crisp, a bit chilly as well. Hiding herself as much as possible within her cape jacket, she winced against the occasional breeze.

_Geez, why am I going through all this trouble for this guy? He's not even worth it. He's probably got a lot of those pretty blonde hair blue eyed girls around him drinking his champagne with him while I'M HERE, SULKING WHEN I SHOULDN'T BE._

Imagining all sorts of things, it took a minute for Mikan to realize that she's already in front of Natsume's house. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the front porch steps and gently set the bag down, sheltered from the rain. Mikan sighed and turned to leave, just before she reached the bottom of the stairs, someone grabbed her wrist.

"KYAAAAA! RAPE! LET ME GO YOU PERVERT! KYAAAAAA!"

Le can.

"OW. Shit. OWW. Mikan. You really didn't have to kick that hard. Honestly. What are you? Are you really a girl? Ahhhhhhhhhh, that really hurt."

Mikan carefully opened her tightly shut eyes, one of her legs still in mid air. Then she stared at the writhing mass in pain on the ground and awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Uh.. Hi there Natsume.."

"Yeah Hi indeed you monster… and you call yourself a girl."

Mikan pouted, "I'm sorry! Why would I expect someone to grab my wrist at 6 in the morning.. geez."

Natsume stood up with some effort and leaned against the door.

"That's what I'd like to ask. What are you doing so early in the morning…" pausing to smirk, "In front of my door, too?"

Mikan felt a flash of heat across her face.

"N..NOTHING! I'm.. I'M LEAVING."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere."

Spinning Mikan around, he let a mischievous smile play around his lips.

"Did you consider what I asked you to do?"

"What, buy a present with you for your beloved girl! Good luck with that, I've got a life to live. Now if you'll excuuuuuuuse ME! I have a LIFE to get BACK to. HMMPH."

Shaking loose Natsume's hand, she ran back into the rain.

"It's not what you think it is!"

Mikan heard Natsume's faint call from her back.

A small smile of relief curved her lips.

Suddenly, the rain didn't seem so cold anymore.

**SORRY GUYS. This is … oh god. I haven't updated for a while.. I'd like to take this chance to wish everyone a BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR! And for all my Chinese readers, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS! Year of the Dragon guuuys! Thank you so much for supporting me and helping me through these years, I couldn't have done this without you!**


	5. That Ball

**HEEY GUISE. Here's the new Chapter! Hope you guys will like it! Keep posted for more chappies that are for sure to come! High school is keeping me busy atm.. ):**

"No? Yes. Is that a yes or is that a no. What's the deal here. If I don't get what I ordered through this "seemingly" fair deal, I'm not going to let your company go. I have my lawyer ready on the other line here Mister. Would you like to have a word with him? No? I hope not. Now I intend to see my order in less than 24 hours. Good Day."

Hotaru chucked her phone on her bed as hard as possible and flopped down on to her bean bag and sighed. Just then, she heard the door click. Poking her head out of the door, she saw Mikan humming a little song and dancing up the stairs.

"Cut it out Mikan, you're so loud. It's only 7 in the morning.. where have you been so early?"

Mikan looked up at her best friend and gave her a big smile. Hotaru couldn't help but be in a better mood after seeing Mikan's smile.

"Oh! No where! You know, I felt like... running! The morning is so nice today you know!"

Hotaru cocked her eyebrows and looked outside.

"Mikan... You're going running in a nice skirt and heeled boots. With a cape jacket. And no it's not nice outside, it's pouring. Go get cleaned up. Work is in about an hour and we have to get ready.."

Mikan giggled and went into her bedroom. She was in a good mood. What Natsume told her just before she disappeared from his sight was very assuring. If it wasn't what she thought it was, then everything should be all good right? Stepping into the steaming shower, she sighed contentedly. The water cleared her mind and refilled her with warm energy. After stepping out and drying up, she changed into her uniform and sweeped on some mascara and danced out her door. Hotaru was already waiting downstairs with her bag and car key in hand.

Speeding down the lanes, Mikan could barely think about the tasks she must do today before Hotaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, remember Alice Academy? Tomorrow is the welcoming back party. There's going to be a ball, and the theme is a masked ball, after work, we'll go pick out our dresses and masks. Sounds good? Turns out Anna and Nonoko will be going there too. Small world."

"A masked ball! Hotaru I'm actually so excited! I wonder who's going to be there! What if there's a very good looking guy that's going to be there?"

"Like you'd care to set your sights on someone. Anyways, the tradition is that the masks come off at midnight, and the person you are with at the end of the ball when the masks come off is to be your destined partner. Apparently it has never failed. I want to see who mine is."

Mikan paused. If it's Alice Academy... won't Natsume...

Hotaru felt this burst of energy from the passenger seat.

"What has gotten into you today Mikan?"

"NOTHING! LET'S GO WORK HARD TODAY!"

Hotaru stared puzzledly at the back of her best friend happily skipping down the street.

***** After Work

The two friends walked down Central Avenue, and finally they arrived at the dress shop. Mikan was dazed by the wide amount of choices she has in color, style, cuts, everything. Hotaru as usual was patiently going through rack by rack.

A flaming red dress caught Mikans eyes. It was a loose flowy style with a deep V down to just below the bust. But the collar was loose and draped so it actually didn't show as much as Mikan thought it would. The dress is very fit at the waist and defined her figure, while the skirt flowed well past her ankles. The mask she picked out was a lacy black mask that covered from nose up. On the right side was delicatly shaped into a butterfly wing.

Hotaru picked out an ordinary A-Lined dress for herself with a black mask as well.

"Mikan, let's hurry up and go home.. I'm really tired."

Mikan reluctantly left the jewlery counter and followed her best friend to the car.

****THE BALL HAS ARRIVED

Alice Academy wasn't just any school. It was the Alice Academy. It is huge. The hall was grand and magnificent with Victorian styled interior design. The lights were dim, and the four girls could barely tell who each other were thanks to the masks. Music was soft, and there was a nice drone of conversation every where around them. The seniors held champagne while conversing, while Mikan and the juniors had sparkling apple juice. You know, those juice that people call wanna be champagne. xD

That night, Mikan realized that she hasn't had this much fun in ages. She danced with numerous guys, different height, different manners. Everything. But there was one that caught her eye. He was tall, and fit. His black hair glistened occasionally under the dim lights. The normal black mask settled nicely over his eyes, which Mikan couldn't tell of which color. He had a very mysterious aura to him. He never revealed much about himself to Mikan, and Mikan was very much drawn to the mysteriousness.

Still standing by the tables taking another sip of her juice, she was just about to sit down, when someone tapped her shoulders. When Mikan turned around, she realized, it was that mysterious boy again.

He extended his hand with the other hand behind him, and as she took it, he led her to the outside balcony, where they danced under the moon by themselves to Chopin's famous Waltzes. Mikan was captivated. His eyes captivated her. And she was dying to look at the clearly. The boy spinned her around so that her back was facing him. She felt his hand slip off her waist and she heard a swish of fabric, and a case snapping shut. Then, she felt something cold settle around her neck. She reached up. It was a crystal necklace. The kind that cascaded around you neck getting longer and longer toward the middle. It rested elegantly on her neck. She was about to utter her surprise and a thank you, and perhaps "I shouldn't take this." before the mic interrupted her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope that this night has been one of your best. Now as you know, the masks are supposed to come of in a minute. Take hold of the person you are with right now! For we will begin the count down to revealing your destined partner."

The boy who just finished buckling the necklace on Mikan flinched at the announcement, and began to walk away.

10

9

8

7

Mikan ran up to him and held him by the wrist. Her eyes flashed beneathe her mask.

6

5

4

The boy tried to get away, but only caused Mikan to grip him tighter.

3

2

"I want to know who you are." Mikan said, while looking at his eyes.

1.

Mikan took off her mask, and her hair which was pinned up with it fell into a waterfall of auburn down her back and on to her shoulders. The boy didn't move. Hesitantly, Mikan reached upwards, and gripped the edge of his mask. The boy didn't refuse or resist.

"And now! Please take off your masks!"

Mikan lifted the mask.

And she gasped.

"Good Evening Mikan."

**Thanks for reading! Words cannot describe my love for all of you that read it and reviewed, leaving me with great suggestions and encouragements!**


	6. The Start of Something New?

**Ahem.. I do realize.. that it's been a very long time. BUT! I have my usual excuse.. SCHOOL! Sorry guys… School can be so tiresome and life controlling… I wish life was like a Korean Drama or shoujo of some sort ..**

**ANYWAYS. Thank you for reading! I hope you'll enjoy!~**

Her brown orbs widened and a spark flicked amongst them. That mysterious, captivating, attractive man that she has spent the whole night with, spent the whole time thinking about, being drawn to, was none other than Natsume. It wasn't like she hasn't suspected it, but it still came to her like a surprise.

"Natsume? All this time?"

"It looked like you were having fun."

Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but found her mouth rather dry and her words are choked up at the back of her throat.

"By the way, just letting you know. You look rather… beautiful in that dress. Red suits you well."

Mikan pulled her gaze from the ground and looked at up Natsume. While his voice sounded like the usual husky Natsume voice, his face gave away the fact that he was a little bit stunned by Mikan's appearance tonight.

"I… Ah… I mean thank you."

The atmosphere was getting a bit awkward. Mikan was scared that if she took a step closer to Natsume, he would be able to hear the sound of her heart knocking against her ribs. The rest of the ball buzzed on happily, as embarrassed couples looked down at the ground with rosy cheeks, and the happily ever after couples enveloped themselves in each other's embraces. The world seemed to be spinning.

"How about we go see the new movie that just came out this coming Wednesday? We don't have class on that day anyways."

Mikan looked up at him once again, she couldn't describe this fluttery, almost sickening feeling of happiness that stirred up in her chest.

"12:00PM? Let's meet beside that coffee shop in the mall, and we'll go from there."

Giving him a smile, Mikan gently put her mask back on, lifted up her dress a bit and gracefully walked off into the shadows. Natsume stood there, a slight smile on his features as he stuck his hands into his pockets and sighed.

*THE NIGHT OF TUESDAY

"NO MATTER WHAT THE GUY THINKS. IT'S A DATE. OKAY?"

"I know, but to him it's probably just a friendly hang-out kind of thing you know? I keep telling myself to not over think so much. But it's so hard! My mind keeps wandering off to what could maybe happen when we're together. I mean.. Anna, this is my first time alone with a guy. Hell, this is my first date! FIRST!"

Mikan flopped over onto her back as she used her right hand to press out the remaining air bubbles in her sheet mask.

"Well, I still say. No matter what the guy thinks, when you're alone, it's a date. But since when did you fall for that guy? I thought you had a thing for that blondie?"

"Naah, I find that Ruka is just more of a friend. I can't ever see him romantically. Ruka's more friend-zoned than Natsume is."

Mikan heard Anna giggle on the other side of the line.

"Mikan, to be honest, I think you and Natsume would make the cutest couple ever. He's taller than you too! How tall is he?"

Mikan pondered for a bit.

"Hmmm.. I'm 5'5 right now.. and I go up to his chin.. nose? He must be around 5'11 then."

"Ohh! That's the perfect combination. You guys. I can't. AHHH SO CUTE. But be careful Mikan. Don't think and expect too much, because when hopes get shattered, it isn't the greatest feeling in the world."

"I know Anna I know. Thanks anyways. I got to go rinse off my mask. I'll tell you everything tomorrow! Bye!"

With a beep, Mikan disconnected the call. She sighed.

*11:20 AM WEDNESDAY MORNING

Fixing the last bit of mascara on her lashes, Mikan grabbed her red bag and ran out the door. She couldn't shake off that giddiness no matter how hard she tried. It was impossible for her. It just didn't make sense how she could feel so happy. She's never been this happy in her whole life maybe. The bus was late by 5 minutes, with every minute that ticked closer to 12, Mikan's heart rate picked up by 50. When finally she arrived at the mall they agreed to meet at, she could barely hide the spring in her step as she half walked and jogged toward the entrance.

The first thing she saw when she entered the mall was Natsume leaning over the railings beside the coffee shop. Something made her head snap right back and look at the floor as she took her jacket off. Making sure again that her peach-pink boyfriend shirt is tucked in properly to her black shorts before she stepped on the elevator, Mikan took a deep breath. As the escalator took her higher and higher, her spirits rose with the escalator as well. Until finally, she saw the back of Natsume and she can barely contain her happiness.

"Boo!"

Mikan playfully pretended to push Natsume closer to the edge of the railings, and he, not expecting her to be behind him already muttered a curse under his breath.

"Oh god. You actually scared me!"

He tried to sound mad, but the smile on his face gave away the fact that he was joking and playing around as well. They walked off together toward the food court to eat some lunch before heading to the movies.

Maybe it was just being with Natsume alone in that movie theater but it's already making her heart beat faster and faster, as she got more and more sentimental. Mikan unconsciously cried at a very sad scene, and to her surprise, Natsume put his left arm around her, and drew her onto his shoulders. He patted her on the head, and let her stay there until she felt better.

The rest of the day past in a blur since Mikan had to go right after the movie was over. But I can tell you, the song that replayed over and over in her head was "Today was a Fairytale".

**Sorry for such a late update! Thank you for reading this chapter! Until next time my dearies 3**


	7. Faded Memories and Wavering Hearts

**As some of you may already know, school is now getting busier and busier with homework and the upcoming final exams … Sorry that I can't update on a regular basis. I promise to try my best and write whenever I can! Writing is a lot of fun and a hobby of mine too, so I definitely want to share the happiness with you guys! Thank you for reading! I hope you'll like the story's progressions : )**

Mikan double checked again, just to make sure that she had all the materials she needed for her to survive her first day at the Alice Academy.

"Math textbook. Why are you so thick and heavy." She sighed as she finally zipped up her bag and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"I'm getting heavy too. Oh well."

"Hurry up Mikan, we're going to be late on the first day."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

Grabbing her bag off the table and rushing downstairs to put on her black boots, she sighed once more and opened the car door. Hotaru sped down the roads and fortunately made it on time.

Almost immediately when both of them stepped into the classroom, the boys went gaga. I mean, why wouldn't they? One girl had the cool, composed, yet very elegant features, and the other had the most amazing smile they have ever seen. Mikan absent-mindedly waved at all her admirers, but in her mind, only one boy in this room mattered. Her eyes wandered around the room, until she saw, at the very back of the classroom, with his face covered by a manga and feet up on the desk, sleeping soundly away. Ruka was feeding a carrot to the rabbit he's holding.

"..akura-san"

"akura-san!"

"SAKURA-SAN."

Mikan snapped back, and flinched at the loud voice calling her name. She looked up to seeing a strict looking teacher with glasses glaring down at her.

"It's not very polite to ignore your math teacher on the first day of class. Now, both of you, one by one, introduce yourselves."

Hotaru gave a slight bow, her gaze steady, "Hi, my name is Hotaru Imai. I like to eat crabs and black mailing is my specialty. I like money." The class burst into laughter, but was only silenced when Hotaru turned her stoic gaze onto them. Mikan cleared her throat.

"Umm… My name is Mikan Sakura, I don't really have a specialty I guess… but I work at the Café around the corner! So everyone make sure to visit! Please take care of me!" Flashing her signature smile, she bowed her head.

"Okay. Get to your seats. Sakura-san, sit in the row beside Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. Imai-san, take your seat next to Sakura-san please. Hurry along, we are 7 minutes and a half behind on today's lesson."

Mikan felt her heart sink, if he was going to put her in the row next to his, why can't he just put her in his row?

Trigonometry has never seemed this dry, boring and hard to understand. The seconds ticked by in such a slow state Mikan felt like it has been years before the bell rang.

"SAVED BY THE BELL." Everyone chorused as they quickly gathered up their books to go to their next classes, conveniently, Mikan and Hotaru, also Natsume and Ruka both had a spare second period in the morning. With only him in her mind, Mikan tried her best to pack up as fast as possible. She looked up, ready to call out his name.

"Natsu.."

"NATSUME-KUN~!"

_Cockblocked._

A girl with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair bounced into the room and threw her arms around him. Mikan felt something snap inside her. She watched Natsume slip the manga off his face and look at that girl with his signature smirk, she watched him slip his arm around that girl's waist and plant a butterfly kiss on her cheek. She wat…

A hand came over her eyes just when the angry tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Who! Let me go. Let me go now!"

"Shh.. I'll take you to a good place! Trust me."

For some reason, Mikan decided to trust this mysterious stranger behind her. He told her to close her eyes, and she did, allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her to a "good place."

She didn't know how long they were walking for, but she did know that students all around the school were looking at her and whispering.

"Who is she?"

"Why is Sho-kun holding her hand?"

"Who is she to him?"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Mikan felt more confused than ever, but she didn't utter a sound. Finally, after not knowing how far he took her, they finally stopped. She was aware that they were outside somewhere not near the campus. A cool refreshing breeze swept across, ruffling her auburn hair. The stranger let go of her hand and placed her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

Mikan opened her eyes, and she saw a beautiful pond with lots of cat tails and trees. Birds sang around her and the quiet whispering of the leaves were more calming than ever.

"This…I didn't know this place existed! Wow.."

In awe, she turned around to get a look at this stranger who's taken her to what seems like a mini paradise hidden away in the academy. When her eyes met his, she couldn't help but marvel and gasp just a tiny bit.

He was a head taller than her, messy dark brown hair framed around a handsome face. His eyes were the deepest color of forest green, and a light smile played on his lips. Mikan blinked a couple of times and took a small step back, realizing how close they were standing. She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself. My name is Sho, Takeru Sho. You must be Sakura Mikan, right?"

Mikan shyly nodded.

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's just say news spreads fast."

Mikan raised her head to see his smiling eyes, and then turned back around to face the pond. The breeze have died down now, and so has the feeling of awe and uneasiness in Mikan. For some reason, she felt even calmer next to this boy she just met 5 minutes ago, than she did around even Hotaru.

"This is weird, Takeru-kun. I just met you but it really feels like I've known you since I was really small. Like, childhood memories almost. But I'm sure this is the first time we've met.."

She heard Sho laugh, but didn't turn around.

"Please just call me Sho, no need to be so formal with me."

Mikan turned around again and gave him a slight smile.

"But we just met!"

Sho shrugged.

"Are you dating Hyuuga?"

Mikan shrunk a little bit. Even his last name made her scowl, since she couldn't push down that feeling of anxiousness and jealousy.

"No. Nothing like that. I.. don't know him."

Sho looked at her for a while. Mikan swore she saw something cross his green eyes, but she let it go.

"That's a relief then."

"What? Why?"

In the distance, the bell rang.

"Ah, sorry Mikan! I have to run! Jinno will kill me if I'm late again! See you later!"

"WAIT! SHO!"

It surprised Mikan herself how easily that name just slipped out of her. She quickly covered her mouth, but Sho stopped in his tracks, almost immediately he heard his name.

Turning around, he gave her the brightest smile Mikan has ever seen.

**THIS TOOK LONGER TO UPLOAD AND WRITE THAN I THOUGHT. SORRY. SORRY A MILLION TIMES GUYS. **

**How was it? Tell me : )**


	8. Familiarity

**They updated the review button :O IT'S SO DUH BLUEEE~~~**

**Anyways. Your questions shall be answered in the coming up chapters! So keep an eye out!**

The rest of the day passed in a haze, Mikan's mind couldn't focus on school. It was 50% Natsume, and 50% Sho. Natsume: why he suddenly just left her, and Sho, what was his connection to her that allowed him to act so at ease. The dry and boring drone of chemistry drummed by Mikan's ears as she kept her gaze on Natsume sitting in the row beside her with that Luna girl resting on his shoulders filing her nails. She couldn't help but scowl and put her head down in her arms and sigh loudly.

"Sakura-san."

"What do you want!"

With a groan, Mikan retorted without thinking. The class went silent, and it was then that Mikan realized she just retorted at her Science teacher.

"Well. Now, I want you to complete the incomplete formulas on page 294 within 1 minute. Please, the blackboard awaits you."

_Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. EFF YOU NATSUME. Fml. Fml. Fml. _

Trudging and dragging herself up on the board, Mikan paused for a moment while looking at the book. The scribbles of the long and complicated Chemistry formulas made her literally want to burn this book and step on it until even its ashes weren't visible. Taking up the chalk and reaching up, she begins to write the formulas out one by one.

"Alright, I'll start timing now."

_Click. _

Mikan began writing without even thinking. Truth is, chemistry came to her like a piece of cake, but for some reason on the other hand, math and her are the greatest enemies of all.

55

56

_Scribble, scribble_

57

58

_Scribble, scratch, scribble_

59

60.

"Stop."

Mikan sighed with relief as she finished the last formula conversion. She blew and dusted the chalk off her hands as Miss Sakurano checked her work. The young teacher cleared her throat and adjusted her cat eye glasses.

"…V-very nice. You have gotten all of them correct."

Mikan shrugged and did a little courtesy with a big smile on her face as the class clapped and "ooo"ed and "ahhh"ed.

**Natsume's POV**

It was a complete shock to me that she would end up in my class. I never really expected it. Yeah, I knew we were going to be in the same school, but I didn't expect the same class. Imai ended up in the same class too. It was pretty surprising… when I saw her and that smile of hers first thing in the morning. It was a nice change from Koizumi's face.

Actually, it was an amazing change. It was _pleasant _seeing her smile. The way that she smiles not only with her lips but also her eyes. I love it.

But I hate it.

I hate how that smile can never be mine. I hate how I won't ever be able to look in those hazel eyes without hesitation and restraint.

Most of all, I hate how I can't look at her without guilt.

I watched her write those formulas on the board, amazed at how fast she was able to understand the concepts that even I didn't catch on as fast. I noticed her uneasiness when she saw Koizumi and I this morning. I noticed it. How her face would twist up in anger and confusion every now and then, how her big eyes would show hints of sadness every now and then. I see it all. The bell rang, damn it. I guess I won't be able to see her until tomorrow morning. I purposely stayed behind and dragged out packing up and putting my things away. I even told Ruka to go on ahead without me and take Koizumi with him. Ah, FINALLY. It was basically just Mikan and I. I could tell that she was feeling upset and uneasy again now that it was almost just the two of us. Her back was facing me, I reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Mi-.."

"Sho! What are you doing here?"

DAMN IT. SO FREAKING CLOSE. I let my fingers clench into a fist and unhappily drew my hand back down into my pocket. I looked up and saw Mikan swing her bag onto her back, slip her arms through the straps and run over to a guy outside the classroom.

Wait.

A GUY!

Who's he!

**Normal POV**

"Sho! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up! Let's walk back together." Sho smiled down at Mikan and urged her along down the hallway. Mikan had a confused look on her face, after all, she's only just met him like 2 hours ago.

"But.."

She snuck a glance over her shoulder and saw Natsume leaning back against the window.

She swore that he was looking at her.

_Is he looking at me. HMMPH. GOOD. THAT SON OF A COW NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I DON'T ONLY NEED HIM IN MY LIFE. _

"Sho! Go out to dinner with me tonight!" She hooked her arm up with him and smiled. Sho was taken aback for a moment that Mikan suddenly treated him so closely, but he soon caught on and smiled.

"Sounds good to me! Where do you want to go?"

The two walked down the hallways with a happy atmosphere about them.

(**DINNER TIME**)

Mikan couldn't believe that she's felt so at ease and comfortable with a guy she barely knows. Ever since after school, the atmosphere has been pleasant and at ease whenever she's with him. Looking at his face smeared partially with tomato sauce, at the back of my mind, she couldn't help but feel a certain level of familiarity within his features.

She asked without thinking.

"Have I met you before?"

Sho froze in the middle of his sentence and looked at Mikan. Something crossed his expressions that came off as alarm and shock. But it went away so quickly that Mikan thought she was just hallucinating.

"I don't know. Maybe you have, maybe you haven't!" He gave her a playful look at they laughed again for the billionth time.

"So have you decided what clubs you're going to join or decide to manage?"

Mikan sipped her caramel frappacino and shrugged.

"Basketball looks interesting, but so does soccer. What do you think?"

"Ah. Going after where the hot guys are hey?" Mikan slapped him lightly on the arm and rolled her eyes, but in the end, she returned his smile with one of her own.

Sho paused for a while to think.

"Basketball sounds better to me, soccer guys can get pretty rowdy. Hahahaha, besides, basketball club has better looking people too. Like me." He laughed at his own ego and Mikan couldn't help but laugh again.

"Mikan, how old are you this year?"

"Hmm?" Taking another sip of her frappacino, she answered, "17. Why?" Sho shook his head, "Nothing really. Just curious."

"Why, thinking about dating me already? Man I know I'm attractive but slow down boy." She laughed and quickly added, "Just kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Would you have dated me? If you knew me earlier?"

Mikan suddenly didn't know how to answer. But the right answer really felt like yes. Suddenly, she felt a spreading web of pain coming from the back of her head, her ears started to ring.

_Flashback_

"_Do these flowers look good on me? They're my favorite!" A little girl with brown hair dressed in a sundress asked a brown haired boy sitting beneath the tree reading a book. _

"_Mi-chan, everything looks good on you!" That boy put down his book and lifted a hand to adjust the flower. The wind picked up the hem of the girl's dress, and she embarrassedly tried to hold it down. The boy blushed and turned away facing the tree._

"_Mi-chan! Not until we're married after high school! We're still in Grade 1!" The girl blushed hundreds of shades of pink as she quickly sat down on the grass. The air grew still._

"_So you promise to be with me forever?"_

_The boy turned around._

"_I promise!"_

_He held out his hand. _

Just as the boy was going to show his whole face, Mikan's vision started getting blurry. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't see that boys face. But one thing she did get a glimpse at, was a birthmark near the base of his ear. Tears were falling and rolling down her cheeks before she even realized and figured out why.

"Mikan! Mikan I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mikan snapped back a little and quickly wiped at her eyes. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. Ahhh, this is embarrassing!"

Sho gave her a gentle smile and patted her on the head.

"It's okay Mikan, you can always talk to me if you want you know. It's getting pretty late anyways, come on, I'll give you a lift back to your dorm."

The whole car ride was pretty silent, but Mikan felt somewhat comforted by the fact that Sho was there next to her. There was this unexplainable twisted feeling in her gut that she just couldn't figure out what it was. Before she knew it, they were right in front of her door to her room.

"Thanks Sho. I really appreciated everything today!"

Sho smiled.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Sho pulled her into a friendly hug, and pulled back. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, Mi-chan."

**Oh. I just realized, that this chapter is pretty Sho Mikan based. DON'T WORRY. Just keep reading, I promise you guys a good story! Thanks! Review please!**


	9. Partners!

**Dear Readers, I'M GOING ON VACATION TOMORROW! So excited! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you'll all like it!~**

Mi-chan? Mikan didn't give it much thought, but she didn't let it slip away from the back of her mind.

**The next day**

"Right! So class, today, I'll be assigning each of you partners. Now. Partners are to be there and help each other with almost around everything that happens in their school life, or daily life..or whatever you may prefer. Partners are chosen with consideration and great thought by our private school council, so changing partners will not be allowed, unless there are special circumstances. Understand?"

"Yes." The class chorused.

Their homeroom teacher Narumi spun about and opened a folder on his desk. The class began to whisper to each other excitedly.

"I hope I get Ruka-sama as my partner!"

"No way. Natsume-sama all the way Miku."

"Mikan-chan must make such a good partner."

"Oh.. I want to be with Anna-chan. She's a good cook!"

Narumi cleared his throat, "AHEM. Alright boys and girls, let's get a move on shall we?"

"First up… Shouda Sumire and our boy Koko."

Everyone watched as both of them let a surprised yet happy smile out, after all they HAVE been dating for 1 year and 7 months…

"Anna, and Nonoko."

The twins gave each other a high five and giggled. Luna Koizumi tightened her grip on Natsume.

"Hotaru Imai, and…Ruka Nogi."

Ruka's eyebrows twitched in fear slightly, as he carefully took his seat next to Hotaru, who was focusing on her new invention with her ever so stoic gaze.

The partners name went one by one. Narumi paused a bit.

"Oh… I apologize for our lack of attentin… but it really looks like that there will be a person that will be left out of this partnere o system. That person will be automatically transferred to Class C. Ahhh…sorry guys. The last three person is Mikan, Luna, and Natsume."

Luna flipped her hair over a shoulder and wrapped her arm around Natsume's neck. Mikan sat there, not moving, not breathing.

_Bu-thump, -Bu-thump, Bu-thump_.

She wondered if people sitting around her were able to hear her heartbeat. She could feel the vibration sent off by each heartbeat running through her. Finally, Narumi made a decision.

"Natsume-kun, you'll be paired with Mikan Sakura."

Beside Mikan, Ruka chuckled.

Mikan didn't say anything, nor did she move, Natsume did the same. Narumi sensed the awkward atmosphere.

"Mikan-chan, please exchange seats with Koizumi-san."

She picked her books up, and pulled her bag off the hook beside her desk and started to make her way over to where Luna sat. Then suddenly, Luna stood up and violently shoved Mikan back, her books and pencils scattering across the floor. The class erupted in a deafening silence.

"I will NOT ALLOW THIS. Natusme-sama is MINE. He will ALWAYS BE MINE. So why do I have to let this disgusting piece of shit become his partner. Narumi, this is unacceptable, I refuse to transfer."

Narumi cleared his throat once again, "First of all, you know that disobeying orders from the private school council is strictly forbidden. Second of all, you have just used very inappropriate language on school grounds, which will cause you punishment for at least 1 week. Lastly, committing violence on school grounds is also forbidden. In total, you must do community and school volunteering service for 2 weeks. Class, you will be dismissed…" He paused in his steps and turned around, "Oh! Before I forget, since your partners are basically… your "other half", or constant help, each partner will be sharing one dorm room. You will now graduate from single dorms to double dorms on the West Campus. Each dorm contains 2 bedrooms, each with attached bathrooms and closets, 1 living room and kitchen and also 2 studies. You all have 3 hours to do so and move your things before lunch. Bye~!"

The class was a mixture of awkward silence and cautious whispers.

Mikan sat on the ground, her bangs covering her face. She raised a hand towards the back of her head. When she pulled her hand back, there was traces of blood. Anna gasped.

"Girls! She's bleeding!"

Immediately, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko and Anna rushed to her side. Mikan reassured them that she will be okay, but none of them were convinced. Nonoko stood up and faced Luna angrily.

"Look here Luna. Mikan JUST transferred her like 2 days ago. What has she ever done to YOU? What gives YOU the right to treat her like this? It's disgusting to watch you do this to my friend. Apologize!"

Luna crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

"Why should I. She's STEALING other people's girlfriends. She's got SHO TAKERU wrapped around her finger, and I'm NOT letting her do the same to Natsume-kun!" She squatted down on her black high heeled pumps and glared into Mikan's eyes.

"Look here BITCH. This won't be the last time you see me. You got that?" With another shove, Luna walked out of the classroom with her arms still crossed. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone left the classroom in a hurry to move into their new dorm rooms. The girls left as well, after making sure Mikan would be okay.

The clock ticked.

And ticked.

But both of them said nothing.

The silence roared on. Finally, Mikan stood up and began walking pass him. She felt a hand grip her wrist. Natsume stood up behind her. She turned around and began to speak. But instead, she found herself caged inside Natsume's strong arms.

"What are you doing."

Mikan immediately began to shove and pull away, but Natsume held on like there was no tomorrow.

"I said, WHAT are you DOING?"

Her vision was getting blurry and warm with tears. But instead, she only felt his hold around her get tighter.

"LET. ME. GO!"

With a forceful push, she finally dislodged herself from Natsume's hug. He stood there, arms by his side and his head bowed. Mikan stood there panting from the adrenaline running through her.

"I'm sor…"

"NO. If you're going to say sorry to me, save it. I only have to do this because some stupid ass school council made us. It's okay. Really. I'll forget the past, I'll forget everything that ever happened. As far as I'm concered. We're strangers. I guess strangers have a choice of wanting to get to know each other or not. Save your effort, because I don't want you in my life."

Swinging her bag on her shoulder, she dashed out the door, tears streamed down her face. Natsume finally looked up. He saw her Japanese textbook that she's left behind. Picking it up, he took a second to look at it, before resting his forehead and sighing loudly.

Mikan didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she mustn't stop running, or else she would break down and cry until her eyes run dry. That was too much for her heart to handle, after all, Natsume IS the first guy that she's ever done anything for. Without realizing, her feet carried her to the lake that Sho showed her a couple of days ago. The calm normal breeze calmed her heart a bit. Slumping down onto the grass and throwing her bag down beside her, she began to cry.

Soft footsteps came through the tall grass, but Mikan didn't care. Whoever it is, she didn't care.

"Mikan? Are you okay?"

She recognized that voice. The familiar calming voice of Sho. She looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"We both know that you're lying."

Mikan didn't say a word, tears began to flow once more. Without a word, Sho drew her head on to his shoulder and gently patted her head.

Unknown to both of them, a pair of crimson eyes stricken with disbelief and guilt glowed from behind the trees.

**Oh man the last line was kind of stalkerish don't you think? LOL oh well. Sorry this chapter is a tiny bit short, I wanted to update today before I leave tomorrow afternoon right from school! Review please, your opinions are greatly valued, and I thank you so much for supporting me! Lots of love! Muah :)**


	10. For now

**Woahhhh~! They changed the look of fanfiction! xD it's been such a long time since I last updated and went on this site because of stupid school and exams…but now it's finally summer vacation! Hehe **

"I honestly don't know, why he would do that in front of me, after what he did to me, and who that freaking girl was. I don't know Sho."

After almost an hour and a half of pouring her heart and soul out to probably the best listener she has ever met, Sho scratched the back of his head.

"What if it was all a misunderstanding?"

Mikan wiped the remaining traces of tears on the sleeve of her uniform.

"Yeah sure. Totally. Because everyone would randomly kiss someone on the cheek and hug them like there's no tomorrow."

The wind picked up again, making Mikan shudder from the chills. Sho noticed, and he slipped off his jacket and draped it over Mikan's shoulders. She sniffed once and smiled back in gratitude. They both sat in silence. The wind ruffled the trees and grass, as a soft yet mysterious sound swept through the campus. Warm lights illuminated the streets, and the distant lights from the teacher's office were still lit up.

"I guess, I'm going to go back inside and try to get some sleep." Mikan stood up and brushed the front and back of her skirt. Maybe a good rest will help clear her mind.

Sho stood up too and nodded and gave her his usual kind smile.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Mikan rumbled through her bag and got out a little box.

"Chocolates!"

"For me? Why?"

"To thank you for all of this…We barely met and I've been bothering you with all of this.. all of these stupid problems of mine. I really don't know what I'd do without you hahahaha!"

Mikan giggled. Sho took the box of chocolates and smiled again.

"Thanks Mikan! Try to get some rest! Goodnight."

Mikan turned around and waved, Sho stood in the street light and watched as Mikan's figure disappeared up the staircase.

When Mikan reached the last place she actually wanted to be in right now, she discovered that the door was left unlocked. She didn't really let this thought bother her as she walked in and casually set her bag down in her own room, which was directly facing Natsume's room. His door was closed. _Maybe he is already asleep_ Mikan absent-mindedly thought. So she left her door open as she started to unpack all her things and set them in place.

"Who's jacket is that?"

His voice actually startled her and caught her off-guard. She turned around, and there he was, standing in a pair of dark red sweats and a white v-neck.

"W-why does it matter to you."

Natsume shrugged and unfolded his arms as he made his way toward her into her room. Mikan immediately stood up and started to usher him out.

"Look there's the door! I'll be nice and see you out. Don't need to come back! Goodnight! Sleep tight! Bye! Hopefully forever! I hate you! Bye!"

She tried to push against him and shut the door, but obviously, he stronger.

"Mikan please listen to me."

It was probably the fact that he said her name so seriously, it suddenly made her lose all her will-power to keep him out. She stood there and watched the door re-open as he stepped in, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"What happened in the classroom… and what happened at the ball and café…I can explain."

Mikan stood there silently, shifting her weight on to the window ledge.

"…Luna doesn't have that kind of a relationship with me, what I did was wrong, I apologize and I take responsibility for that..But please don't take it the wrong way."

"Oh I'm all ears." Mikan said sarcastically.

"She's my fiancée."

Her head snapped back in his direction at the word. It sounded harsh and unpleasant to her ears.

"Your WHAT!"

"My fi.."

"No don't say it. It sounds repulsive."

Natsume sighed and sat down on her bed, his back facing her.

"I don't regret my choices I made at the coffee place and at the welcoming ball. To be honest, I wanted to do that."

Something began to stir in the pit of Mikan's stomach, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. It was still there.

"I chose what I wanted to do, and I did what I wanted to do. I want to be able to choose my own life, and to choose who I want to be in love with, and who I want to possibly spend the rest of my life with."

The wind became still, and the moonlight was brighter than ever.

"I ask myself, would it be okay if I introduced you to others as my girlfriend?"

Mikan spoke, her throat dry.

"Why are you acting as if we actually had something?"

"Why are you acting as if we didn't have anything?"

"Why are you acting as if we had something more than just a fling?"

He got up and faced her. The sincerity in his crimson eyes almost made her take a step back.

"Because in my heart, I believe that you are the girl I want to be with."

Mikan didn't know what just happened and how her mind can process this. All she knew was that her world was a little bit out of her control and everything seemed to be spinning around her. She let out a shaky breath.

"What you saw with Luna was publicity. Ask Ruka if you don't believe me."

"Why don't you go against your parents wish if you really want to take control of your own future?"

Natsume chuckled, and sadness crossed his features for the slightest bit of time.

"I don't know. I guess as of right now, I am the biggest coward ever."

"You sure are…" Mikan muttered under her breath. She walked over to her mirror and undid the bun on top of her head, and her auburn waves tumbled down her back. Natsume got up and walked over behind her. She looked up, and saw both of their reflections. She saw his eyes meeting hers.

"Mikan."

He lifted a strand of her hair and placed it on his lips.

"Be mine."

For a moment, all she could do was stare at the mirror. This wasn't the first confession she's ever received, but it was the first confession she wanted to give a positive answer. It was the first confession that made her feel butterflies and ecstatically happy. It was the first confession that made her realize he is the first person she has ever liked.

In the smallest, most inaudible voice, she whispered.

"I'm yours."

He heard her. There was no way he couldn't have heard her. Natsume turned her around, and drew her into a long and tight embrace. Mikan suddenly became aware that his skin was hot, and he was also shivering. But most of all, she felt his heartbeat, strong and fast. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of this cold-hearted looking guy getting nervous.

Just like that, the night that could have passed horribly passed peacefully as ever. It was the calmest Mikan has felt in ages…

For now.

**Right I apologize for my short and crappy chapters but only God or who knows why I'm so damn busy all the time. School takes away inspiration like theres no tomorrow. So I look for inspiration by sitting on the toilet. LOOL JOKING JOKING XD but yes. I'm currently uninspired D: but I'm sure something will pop into my head with your reviews ;D Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapterrr! Peace XD**


	11. An Old Friend

**Why do I have classes in the summer. Why. WHY. WOGJWEIGOAIWJEOGIWJEOGIAJWOE IGJ. Oh I can complain forever =_=**

**Anyways sorry for the long waits! Here's the next chapter!**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Alright read up to Chapter 14 today and make notes for tomorrow's in class discussion. You are dismissed."

Class B's English teacher snapped shut the big volume containing Shakespeare works and walked out of the room as the students began to file their way into the cafeteria. Mikan was just putting her books away when she looked up and caught the eye of Natsume, who in turn, had a very, very, slight smile, almost non-existent smile, on his lips. That was enough for Mikan to smile brightly and give him a small wave.

"Oh god, stop it. It's disgusting, really. I'll invent something to stop PDA. One day, I swear on your life I will."

Hotaru said while wrinkling her nose and forehead. She slipped on the bag strap on her shoulder and walked by Mikan who was giggling at the remark by her best friend.

_Boom Shakalaka, boom shakalaka_

_Boom shaka—_

"Hello?" Mikan picked up her phone after fighting the urge to break out and dance to Fantastic Baby.

"_Mikan! Hurry, there's howalons today for dessert! They're almost gone!"_

Without a work Mikan hung up and dashed toward the cafeteria. By the time she got there, it was already pretty full, and almost every table was filled with students. Mikan's eyes turned to the dessert stand which had a long line in front. There's 6 more boxes of howalons left, and she happens to be the 7th one in line. Disappointed, her face fell as she trudged back to the table.

Anna shuffled aside to make some room for Mikan to bring in her chair.

"Where's the howalons? I told you pretty early to come get them!"

"There were only 6 boxes left and I'm the 7th in line… I guess I can't eat any today."

She started setting her lunch tray on the table, but then, almost out of random thin air, a box of howalons appeared. With a surprised smile, Mikan and the rest of the table looked up at the mystery giver.

"Think again before you speak, little girl."

A light shade of pink crawled across Mikan's face as she quickly looked down to hide it. Natsume smirked and walked away toward Ruka and Tsubasa who was already wolfing down his food. This made Anna and Nonoko exchange a look between each other and also with Hotaru, and they both turned and stared at Mikan until she was basically hiding underneathe the table.

"SINCE WHEN?"

"HOW?"

"WHO ASKED WHO?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HOW DID YOU NOT TELL US."

"DID HE FEED YOU ANYTHING WEIRD."

"OF COURSE NOT! Since last night, he asked me, nothing happened, because it was really late and you guys wouldn't pick up your phone. Geez. Now let me sit up straight and eat my food!"

Mikan struggled to get back up her chair and dug in to her food. The three girls exchanged another look, but this time, there was something more than just a surprised look in their eyes. Hotaru cleared her throat uncomfortably. Mikan looked up around her while slurping up her ramen.

"Ish there somethn' wong?"

"No. No! Of course not! We're happy for you! Truly."

Nonoko quickly shook her head as Anna nodded hers to reinforce what her twin had said. Mikan looked at them hard for a moment, and returned to eating her ramen.

_DING!_

Her hand reached for her phone on her table, but Hotaru reached it first.

"Hotaru! Give me my phone!"

Hotaru wiped her mouth with a napkin, and cleared her throat.

"Hey, are you done eating slow-poke? Meet me at the cherry blossoms part of the forest. FROM, NATSUME."

Anna and Nonoko both clasped their hands together, "AWWWWWWW. SO CUTE."

Mikan tucked her head in and bit down a giggle and the happiness bubbling up inside. She reached for her phone and snatched it back.

"Here, one for each of you!" She placed a howalon in each of her friend's plates and stuffed one in her own mouth, "Mmmm.. so good!" She closed the box, there was one more left.

"What are you doing with that one?"

Mikan hesitated a bit, "I'm saving it for math class later! Bye!"

Grabbing the box and her phone, she ran out the cafeteria door as the other 3 looked in her direction.

"Yep it's for her boyfriend."

…

It wasn't windy and also quite sunny today. Mikan walked toward the cherry blossom trees in the forest, and immediately, she saw his figure lying in the crook of the roots of the biggest cherry tree. She walked closer and was about to call out to him when she noticed that he was asleep.

"Pig." She smiled as she crouched down to the ground and set the box with the howalon in it in his lap.

"Eat it before math class dummy!" She turned around to leave, when she suddenly was pulled back and fell into the waiting arms of her boyfriend.

"I didn't tell you to come here just because I wanted that left over howalon idiot." She felt his chin rest on her shoulder.

"What else could I have done? I thought you were asleep!" Mikan protested and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he didn't let go. A few petals fell from the branches above them and landed around the couple.

"This is nice." Natsume said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"What is?" Mikan asked, staring up at the drifting petals.

"This. Being here. I've always wanted to do this with the girl I like. Sitting under my favorite place in this retarded school."

Mikan's heart leapt a little bit when she heard him say "the girl I like." Maybe it was because the sound was foreign to her ears, but it was a warming kind of foreign. The starcrossed lovers stayed together for a while, both enjoying each other's presence.

"Natsume," Mikan suddenly broke the silence.

"Mmm?" Natsume said in his sleepy voice.

"Let's try our best to be happy."

"You're great at pointing out the obvious."

"No really, let's be both best friends and lovers."

"Of course…"

"Promise me that there's nothing we will ever hide from each other."

There was a slight hesitating pause. Mikan turned around and looked at Natsume. There was a peculiar expression on his face, and she couldn't really pinpoint what it was. It lasted on his features for a split second, before he relaxed into a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try my best."

Afternoon classes began, and students hurriedly returned to their seats after the teacher appeared at their door. Narumi, their homeroom teacher smiled cheerfully and skipped onto the podium.

"Settle down everyone! I have exciting news for all of you!"

The students immediately turned their attention to Narumi, who seemed pleased at the reaction. But it was expected, of course, since daily life at the same academy can be a bit monotonous.

"There will be a new friend joining us today! She transferred from England's Alice Academy. Please welcome, Miku May!"

Mikan's attention diverted immediately to the door as it opened. The name sounded very familiar.

Tall and slender, long flowing black hair, Mikan watched as the girl turned her pair of jade green eyes onto the class.

"Hello, I'm Miku May, please take care of me everyone! I'll be looking forward to being able to study with all of you from today onwards!" She smiled cutely at the class, and the boys were sure hooked.

"Miku?" Mikan stood up from her seat next to Hotaru, who also had a look of pleasant surprise on her face.

"Mikan! Oh god, is that you!?"

The class watched with a surprised expression as the two girls ran up to each other and fell into each other's arms.

"It's been so long!"

"I can't believe we're meeting in a place like this!"

"How have you been!?"

"England was tough, but I'm so happy I get to be with you again!"

Narumi made his way over to the two excited girls as he coughed to distract them, "Ahem, I'm sure everyone, including myself, is wondering about how you two knew each other?"

Mikan smiled brightly, "Miku is my childhood friend, Hotaru, Miku and I all grew up together in the same town. The year I moved to Tokyo with Hotaru is the year Miku and her family moved to England to study. We haven't met yet until now!"

The class all nodded in comprehension.

"I guess, Miku, go ahead and take a seat next to Mikan-chan! She can show you around the school later. But for now, let's get started on this geography lesson shall we?" Ignoring the groans of the class, Narumi, still wearing his happy smile, opened the textbook and commenced with the lesson.

After school, the three best friends made their way towards the café Hotaru and Mikan both works at and each grabbed a drink to go. Hotaru asked for a skim latte, Mikan asked for her usual Pumpkin Spice Latte and Miku asked for a Strawberry Milkshake. Strolling along the park towards their dorm rooms, the three began to catch up with each other.

"How were things in England?"

Miku licked her lips, "It was alright, I can speak English fluently now. Nothing was very special, since it was boring without you guys."

Hotaru took a sip of her latte, "How's your parent's company? Are they doing good as well?"

"They didn't come back to Japan with me. They stayed in England. The business is going better than they expected, a bit better and a bit too grand for me though."

"Why?"

"According to my maid, I am to be appointed the next heir of my father's company because I'm the only child, and that because of this, my marriage in the future is to be pre-arranged.."

Mikan gasped a little, "Arranged marriage!? That sucks. Is it already done?"

"Apparently, they have already set their eyes on the son of one of Japan's biggest business corporations. I don't know who he is though, and I haven't met him either. I hope he's not abusive."

The three girls laughed and nodded in agreement. The winter snow began to drizzle lightly from the sky as they have just made their way to the dorm. Hotaru and Miku walked off together since they turned out to be living in the same building, while Mikan made her way upstairs to her room. Just as she pushed the key in to the key slot, the door opened and she saw the flushed face of her boyfriend.

"You took a long time to get back."

"I was just taking a walk with Hotaru and Miku, doing some catching up! I'm fine! Hehe."

Natsume grunted and helped Mikan hang up her coat. Suddenly, he leaned in close and came eye to eye with a surprised Mikan.

"The snow flakes on your eye lashes are pretty."

Mikan blinked twice before playfully hitting Natsume on the arm and lowering her head to hide her red face.

"Meanie, that's not fair! I'm going to go do my homework!"

Natsume watched as she ran into her room and shut the door behind her, but little does Mikan know, his expression was rather sad.

**Late uploading : ( I'm so bad… anyways. I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Write in that box below ;) you know you want to! Hehehe.**


	12. Memories revealed

**I seriously need to stop procrastinating and get my crap together for my exam on the 10th D: **

**Lol. Who am I kidding. Let's write a story.**

"Mikan let's go shopping this afternoon! I need a new pair of boots for the winter." Miku said while putting on her coat after a long day of school finally came to the end. The weather is getting cooler day by day and the rich blueness of the sky is beginning to turn grey and pale.

"I can't, sorry!"

"What? Whyyyyyyy?" Miku pouted and frowned at her friend who's taking out her phone and going through texts.

"I have a meeting with another friend!"

"Oooooh, your BOOOOYYFRIEND?"

Mikan laughed and playfully slapped Miku on the arm, who flinched and giggled a bit on her own.

"No! But it is with a guy though! I gotta go! I'm going to be late!"

Before Miku could ask anymore questions, Mikan ran out the classroom door.

_I'll be late for dinner tonight, so don't wait for me!_

Mikan sent a text to Natsume, who replied almost a minute later

_Where are you going?_

She was going to reply, but then the sound of her name distracted her. Ahead of her, she saw Sho already waiting by their meeting spot outside of the café, and she ran up to him.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Mikan said while removing her scarf as they made their way indoors.

"No worries, I just got here about a minute ago too."

The two friends followed the waitress as she sat them down at a table at the back of the café next to a large window.

"What can I get for both of you this evening?" The waitress flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders and flashed a flirty smile at Sho. Clearly, she was only talking to Sho, and probably completely ignored Mikan's presence. Sho looked up at Mikan.

"What would you like?"

The waitress reluctantly turned her attention to Mikan who has her head buried in the menu.

"Hmm… I'll get a caramel latte, make it a medium, and I'd like a tuna salad please." She handed the waitress the menu, barely waiting for the waitress to get her hands around.

"And for you sir?" Batting her eyelashes and turning around back to her preferred customer, she clicked her pen.

"I'd like black coffee and the same thing she ordered. Thank you."

The waitress walked off with their menus, the sound of her heels becoming distant.

"You said there was something you wanted to ask me?"

Mikan swallowed her water and turned her attention back towards Sho. She set down her glass. There was a weird pause in the air.

"Right.. remember last time when we were outside?"

"Oh yeah I remember, what about it?"

"You called me something…"

"What did I call you?"

Mikan fidgeted in her seat. It wasn't an embarrassing topic like she was pregnant or something, but for some reason, she just couldn't get it out of her. Sho laughed.

"Mikan, I can't read minds! I'm not Edward Cullen."

Mikan laughed, a bit nervous, but then cleared her throat and looked up and Sho.

"You called me…M-Mi-chan."

Sho thought about it for a moment, "Ah, I remember. I'm sorry was that too informal for you?"

Mikan quickly shook her head, "No, no! Not at all! It's just… that… Someone I've been very close to a long time ago used to call me that. It just brought back some memories, that's all." She sipped her water, "I'm probably just being stupid. Don't mind me."

Sho didn't say anything. The waitress walked over with their tuna salads.

"Here are your tuna salads, enjoy! Oh, and if you need anything else, just let me know. My name is Kiko." Flipping her long hair again, she strutted her way back to the other tables.

Mikan and Sho picked up their forks and dug in, the salad wasn't bad.

"Can I ask what memories those were?"

Mikan quickly swallowed her food and nodded.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin provided, she began her story.

"I was about 5 or 6 years old… I can't really remember. My parents always kept me in the back garden and never let me out. I think I really actually had no friends at all. One day, there was this boy that came… I think he was from England or something, and his family and my parents were friends, so they stayed in the west wing of our house. He and I became really good friends."

She paused to take another bite of her salad.

"Mmm… so good. ANYWAYS, there was one windy day and we were playing outside in the yard, and he made a promise to me. Now that I think about it, that boy proposed…it was like a childhood promise you know? I must have liked him a lot to remember it until this day."

"Ah. Young love."

Sho chuckled and motioned for her to continue.

"After we made each other that promise, we were together almost every single minute of our lives. We ate meals together, slept together (not that way), played together, studied together. We did everything together, he was like a best friend."

Sho coughed a bit on his water. Mikan quickly stopped, "Are you okay?"

Wiping his mouth with the napkin, "Sorry, I choked. Continue!"

"Okay… Anyways, one day, both of our parents were out of town on a business meeting, and we were by ourselves at home in the movie room watching movies. Suddenly, something smelled like it was burning. We both ran upstairs, and there was a huge fire. All the entrances were blocked and we couldn't get out. So we ran upstairs to find a window, but the windows were all locked. The house was starting to fall apart then."

Mikan took another bite of her salad.

"I remember I was super scared, and that boy was as well. We were cowering in a corner somewhere in the house and watching the fire grow bigger and bigger. That's when I heard the sirens of the firefighter cars and I suddenly stood up and began to run as fast as I can with the boy towards the closest door. And then…"

Sho looked up, for some reason, he looked shaky and pale. But Mikan wasn't able to notice because of the dim lighting in the restaurant.

"And then what happened?"

Mikan gulped a little.

"And then I remember the boy calling out my name. "MI-CHAN!" He yelled really loudly and pushed me down on the floor. And really, the last thing I remember was watching this huge wooden beam come crashing towards us."

She rubbed her temples and took another sip of her water, as if this memory has made her weak and tired.

"It.. must have been hard."

Sho's voice was low, Mikan had to strain her ears to listen.

"Yeah… Oh wait. I think there was a bit more."

"Go on."

"I don't remember anything after the beam fell on top of us. But I don't know how long I laid in that fire house until I was rescued. I remember I saw a vague silhouette of a boy. He wasn't the boy I was friends with or protected me from that beam…He was someone else. I don't remember his face or what he looked like, but I know he was around my age and had dark hair."

Mikan sat there pondering for a while.

"I remember him reaching out to me with a hand, and swinging me on his back and running out the back door. The opposite direction of where the firefighters are. I was scared but too weak to defend. The next thing I knew. I was laying underneath the big cherry blossom tree in my back yard, away from the fire."

"You still don't remember who he is?"

"No... to be honest, I've been looking for that boy who saved me from the fire for all my life."

"What about the boy that you were friends with?"

"I heard his family moved back to England."

The two sat in silence and looked out the window. The tiniest snowflakes were starting to drift down from the darkening sky. The fence around the back patio was lighted up by snowflakes shaped decoration lights. Everything felt so peacefully empty.

"Do you still think about your childhood friend?"

Sho drank some of his coffee and asked Mikan, who looked back at him with a small, sad smile.

"Honestly, I do. But I think I was too immature back then, and that kind of "like" I thought I had felt was merely just affections, like for a sibling."

She uncrossed and crossed her legs the other way and drank some of her latte.

"To tell you the truth," She took a breath, "That boy who saved me has been on my mind more than anyone, next to Natsume really."

They both chuckled.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the washroom for a bit."

Sho got up, he tripped a little bit on something, but Mikan didn't pay much attention to it and sent him off with a smile.

It was a feeling of empty familiarity, a weird feeling of missing someone you don't even know. Mikan directed her attention to the fog on the glass, and traced a heart with her index finger.

"I miss you.."

She whispered in the smallest voice among the quiet buzz of busy conversations in the background of the café. Then, she shook her head and smiled to herself, "You're crazy Mikan, how do you even miss someone you don't even know or never even met face to face?"

The sky was beginning to darken more and more. Mikan took out her phone and checked the time.

7:58P.M

Sho's been to the washroom for over half an hour, Mikan got a little bit worried. She got up to the counter and paid for both of their meals, and made the way towards the bathroom. Hesitating in front of the men's room, she looked around, making sure that no one was around to see her, she pushed open the door carefully.

"Hello…?"

No answer.

"Sho?"

Mikan asked in a stronger voice, but still no answer.

"Sho I'm coming in!"

She opened the door fully, and the first thing she saw was a figure lying on the ground in front of the sink.

It was Sho.

**So yeah I think I need to get back to studying. The basement is too cold for me to focus… This is the fastest update I have done in a while… Anyways! Please tell me what you think x) Your opinions are valued! **

**V**

**That box down there looks a bit empty.. **


	13. Murderer

**So, SO very sorry for the late update.. it's been 3 months, actually no, 4 now… sorry for making you lovelies wait! But without any further ado, here is the next chapter!**

"SHO!"

Mikan threw down her handbag and rushed over, and touched the back of her hand to his cheek. It was so surprisingly cold that Mikan's hand instinctively drew back. A wave of panic washed over her. Mikan took out her phone and quickly dialed the emergency number.

"Hello what is your emergency?"

"My friend just fainted and I actually don't know for how long. Probably an hour or so since he left for the bathroom and never came back."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes he is but very, very faintly. His skin is really cold."

"Please give us your location and our EMS will be there as soon as they can."

"Caramel café in central town."

Mikan hung up the phone and waited anxiously. Within less than 10 minutes, the ambulance arrived and Sho was lifted into the back. The door of the ER burst open as they rushed an unconscious Sho through the building. Everything was in a frenzy, figures and doors down the hall blurred and flew past Mikan, she was faintly aware of the doctors shouting directions and nurses around her pushing the bed. They arrived at the examination room and Mikan was told to not go any further beyond this point.

The vibration in her pocket alarmed her as she picked up her phone. It was Natsume, and only then did she realize she didn't reply to his text at all.

"_Where are you!? You never answered my text!"_

"I'm sorry! Sho got into a bit of an accident when we were having a meeting."

"_Are you guys at the hospital right now?"_

"Yeah, they just pushed him into the examination room and I'm waiting for results right now."

Just then, the doors of the exam room stood open and out walked a doctor who was taking off his gloves and mask.

"Natsume the doctor just walked out. I'll call you back later okay?"

She hung up and quickly ran to the doctor.

"So? How is he?"

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, and Mikan's heart rate slowed a little.

"He is okay and has been stabilized. However, there are some questions I'd like to ask about the patient. Has he ever been struck on the back of the head?"

Mikan thought about it for a moment, "Not that I've known of. He's just a friend I met not long ago so there isn't much I know about him."

"What about any factors that would cause lung damage, such as smoking, or inhaling smoke for an extended period of time?"

Mikan shook her head again, "Why do you ask?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The X-rays we took showed scarring towards the back of his skull, and also some scar tissue within the lungs which we picked up with the radioactive iodine test. The scarring at the back of his skull signifies a possible damage towards part of the brain. Now obviously his cognitive skills and such are not impaired, but side effects of heavy damage to the brain can result in splitting headaches and migraines, which may lead to fainting and lost of consciousness."

Mikan nodded. The quick footsteps behind her made her turn around, and to her relief she sees Natsume running down the hallway towards her. His ebony hair slightly messy from the evening breeze and falling snow.

"How is he?" Natsume asked, bent over as he tried to catch his breath,

"Since when were you so worried? The doctor just told me that he's okay for now and should be able to leave once he's regained conciousness."

Natsume straightened up and gave a final sigh, "Oh that's good to hear then. Can we go see him?"

The doctor motioned for them to go in, as he walked away in the other direction. Mikan and Natsume made their way into the room. With machines surrounding him and an IV dripping, Sho's already looking slightly better. Mikan felt relief take over and all the worry she felt slowly slip away from her. Natsume pulled her close to his side and squeezed her shoulders.

"He'll be okay Mikan." Mikan looked up and Natsume, whose almost a head taller than her, and smiled slightly.

"Let's go then, I'll fix you some dinner." Mikan walked towards the door and Natsume followed suit. Little did they know, Sho was wide awake and stared with an unreadable expression after the couple who walked out the ER hand in hand.

"What do you feel like eating?" Mikan scooped her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. Natsume watched as she leaned against the counter and looked at him with a smile. A few strands of her fell naturally around her delicate face.

"Whatever, anything you make is delicious."

Mikan laughed and turned around. As she watched the salmon sizzle in the skrillet, Natsume walked over and slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He took a breath and sighed.

"Your hair smells good."

"Oh god you're embarrassing."

"What!"

Mikan laughed as she reached over for the black pepper. Natsume kept his hold and didn't let go, Mikan smiled to herself, feeling safe and whole in his arms. He was very warm.

"Oh that's right! My parents are coming to see me first Friday of January! You should meet them." Mikan turned around and slung her arms lazily around his neck. Contrary to what Mikan imagined Natsume's response to be, she felt him stiffen and lose his grip on her. He took a step back.

"What's wrong?" She frowned as she searched his face for answers, but it was as if he's put up a shield again, refusing to let a trace of his thoughts escape on to his expression. He cleared his throat uneasily.

"Ah.. Should I? I'm not sure if I'm that confident enough…"

Mikan pondered whether she should keep on pushing him or divert the attention, but a phone call made its way before she could pick.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan sweetie!"_

"Mom!"

"_Change of plans actually… we won't be coming in two weeks time…"_

"What!?" Mikan held the receiver in two hands, eyes wide.

"_We're underneath your dorm right now!"_

Covering the receiver, Mikan turned to Natsume, "Either you find a comfy hiding spot in the damn closet for probably 6 hours, or you meet my parents. You choose."

"Oh my god. Mom! You should have told me earlier so I would have prepared enough for all of us to eat!"

"_We already ate honey, which one is your dorm? We'll come up to see you!"_

"Uhh.. it's actually kind of messy here so I don't think it's a good idea to come in…"

"_I've raised you for the past 14 years and your room was never tidy. Don't hide from me, we're coming up the elevator now!"_

Mikan's mom hung up before Mikan had a chance to protest. She looked at Natsume and felt unease in her chest, her parents would kill her if they found out she was dating someone and that she was rooming with a guy.

"6 hours!? Are you kidding me?"

"Well then you meet my parents! What else can we do? Besides, I want them to know about you because you're actually the first guy that …"

"That what?"

"That really means a lot to me and you're really important."

Natsume smiled his rare, heart-melting smile as he pulled Mikan closer to him. She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Staring into each others eyes, the distance between them gradually decreased…

"SURPRISE!"

The door flew open and there stood Mikan's mother and father with their suit cases. Mikan gasped and quickly drew her arm back and Natsume hurriedly pulled away and leaned on the counter. He cleared his throat. The expression of happiness on both Mikan's parents faced turned to confusion, surprise, and then finally ridicule, disapproval, and a trace of horror.

"Mikan. What is this?" Her father stepped around and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Father. I can explain."

"Well you sure should explain!" Yuka, a fair-skinned woman with short auburn hair and round eyes just like Mikan's pursed her lips and crossed her arms as well. Mikan let out a long breath.

"This is Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume… he is my boyfriend, and I was going to introduce him to you as soon as you guys came over but…"

"Who the hell did you say he was?" Yuka took a step back away and eyed Natsume from head to toe.

"Natsume? From the Hyuugas family…?"

Silence filled the air, and Mikan felt like it was the longest moment of silence she has ever experienced. Finally, Mikan's father cleared his throat and stood up straight. He looked Mikan straight in the eye.

"Mikan dear, he is a murderer."

**THERE. I think it's actually pretty short… but I really should get back to studying … man I wish life was more exciting and not so boring and monotonous. **

**Review my babies ! Almost Christmas !**


End file.
